


Not working

by Jukki21



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will, Gore, Hannigram - Freeform, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukki21/pseuds/Jukki21
Summary: A short story of the two.





	Not working

One early morning Will, the nutoriuos, mentaly unstable psychoanalysit, got a little, well all right, huge surprise at his doorstep. There lay a basket of puppies. You can imagine their cuteness when they're made from Will's boss' body parts. Will loved it and began to wonder who this secret admirer is.

Hannibal, who had no idea that Will would react like this, tried to scare of the pesky psychoanalysit, who is on his case. Hannibal even left the blood all over the meat puppy basket.

The next day Will analyzed the basket and it's content. He arrived at the anwser, it was the Chesapeake Ripper. Oh he was overjoyed! He jumped and screamed with excitement. Then, he got to work.

Hannibal kept sending Will gruesome presents in hope. He even cut up all Will's other coworkers, but Will was just fascinated with it all.

After a couple of weeks investigating on his own, everyone else had already been sent to his door step, he found out the Ripper's identity. Hannibal Lecter, a famous psychologist.

One day he decided to meet him. Oh how the meeting went: there was murder, dinning and anger with love. Anger, the passive aggressive type at first, was Hannibal and the love was Will. After figuring everything out in was already morning. They decided to fly around in an air ballon, while watching the sunrise.

The End.


End file.
